kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
David Caelestis
David (pronounced Dave-eid) and is also known as Lord David is the Supreme Commander of a sizeable military force known as the PK EDCB (pronounced PK A-Cub) whom are Realm of Light Fanatics whom are obsessed with exterminating the Black Blood Wielders and any Darkness based weapons or Artifacts of power found in the Realm of Light as they tend to corrupt people to the Darkness. David is a Keyblade Master of Light and wields the Ultima Weapon (KHII) Keyblade, using his superior skills and leadership, he upheaved control of the New Keyblade Orderr from Selena and became the Grand Master under the guise: "Its for the Good of the Realm and its People". Personality *He has a very Realm of Light centered based personality, considers anything to do with the Darkness and the Realm In-Between a form of Heracy, therefore those he finds using either are purged from the Realm of Light to either be taken into the Realm In-Between and left there or if the person resists it means immediate Execution on the spot. *He goes by the ideals that if Darkness spreads in the Realm of Light or if a relic Dark Warmachine of the 1st Great Keyblade War, the civillian populace would spring into an immediate panick, therefore to calm their fears he derived the Purge as a means in which to either ships them out of the Realm of Light with a warning or immediate Execution expecially if the Denizen of Darkness in question is hostile. *He has a racist personality when faced with anyone who proves to be Denizens of the Darkness, whether intentional or not, as seen with Tsuki and his father. *He is commanding, which people like Hikari constantly argue against. *He dislikes Hikari for her nieve and childish attitude regarding war and politics. *He cares for the people of the Realm of Light as much as he hates the Denizens of Darkness that reside in the Realm In-Between. Biography The 4th Great Keyblade War David was injured by Blaid in the final conflict and it is revealed that his Master was his father just as Blaid's Dark Master in his youth had been his own father, David's father had been one of the Keyblade Wielders to first strike out at Blaid for using the Darkness, this caused the family hatred of the Darkness to get worse. Growing in Power Since the Keyblade War, while Selena has been traveling around while 'living the life', as he put it, he was training Keyblade Wielders and building an army of Soldiers with the expressite objective to ease the people's suffering by countering the Denizens of Darkness whom attempted to invade the Realm. To that end he became Military Dictator(Margrave, as he calls himself) of Disney Castle which with the Corner Stone of Light protecting it, made it an effective HQ for his private army of loyalists, there he announced the rebirth of the New Keyblade Order and took Selena's title for Grand Master after winning a duel against her. Darkness Incarnate's War Hikari is horrified by the ways which David leads his rabble expecially when he says that Yami and his son are no Denizens of the Light and that if he sees them in his Realm, he would have them executed watched by news coverage from every World in the Realm of Light, thereby calming once again the fear of Darkness or Black Blood. Hikari calls him a monster but David warns that as a Keyblade Grand Master, he could have Hikari's Keyblades removed from her, as was his right as Grand Master of the Order she and Selena had pledged themselves to. David seemed forceful in which he wanted all those with Black Blood to be purged from the Realm of Light or Executed before the masses, Hikari comments that she would never let her son fall to Darkness but David laughs in her face and says that he cannot resist what his blood makes him do, that Tsuki like Yami and Blaid before him have the Black Blood which is Darkness in a physical representation. David explains that those with Black Blood are the Nobility of the Darkness with Blaid Dark's family being the most prominent in purity of blood, that no matter how much Light or dilution is forced upon the Black Blood, the Royal's Blood will remain pure and in the Lights case it would force the Blood to evolve in strength. Therefore (while pointing a gun at Tsuki) the boy is a threat like his father and Grandparents before him, at present he wouldn't want to kill a child, however he points out that later he would kill the child if they ever crossed paths again. Therefore it is wise to purge Tsuki from the Realm of Light, by throwing him alone into the Realm In-Between, which is his way of saying "Throwing him to the Wolves". Abilities Quotes Outside of Battle *"Understand this, I will brook no threat to this nation. From you.....or anyone!" *"If we fail, our civillians will pay the price" *"Forgive me if I close my eyes and think of my dead wife" *"You may call me a monster my lady, but we are constantly at war with the Heartless and the Denizens of Darkness. Did you think it was like the old tales, Keyblade Wielders riding out to battle where all conflicts are descided with honour and rightiousness? No! War IS Cruel and sacrifices must be made!!" *(To Soldiers) "Those are Denizens of Darkness, show no mercy! Their not people, their targets!!" *(To Yami) "I understand your plight, however you Denizens of the Dark are a threat to us all which as a wielder of the Black Blood you should know well enough, do you think your lives are worth the lives of millions of the Realm of Light's people!?" *(To Soldiers while On News Broadcast to the Realm of Light) "This Realm is in a Darkness born Terror, these Denizens of Darkness threaten our very way of life, they must be...eliminated. Over and Out!" *(To regular military Soldiers of Radiant Garden) "Who do you think it is terrified of Darkness and begging us to kill its Denizens? It's not Princesses of Heart. It's not us. It's the people!" *(To Reporter) "There's no denying the enormity of the strain the Purge placed on us all. But, given the tens of millions of lives at stake, there truly was no alternative!" Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Keyblade Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders